Panissimo
by Cheru-chan1316
Summary: Al plucks up the courage to ask Winry for a kiss.


Title: Pianissimo

Chapter: 1 (oneshot)

Word Count: 795

Pairings: Al/Winry

Rating: T

Warnings: Sap.

Summary: Al plucks up the courage to ask Winry for a kiss.

Not Beta'd

(title suggested by slack-jawed cheese hugger)

* * *

><p><strong>Pianissimo<strong>

The boy shifted his weight nervously from foot to foot, his hazel eyes watching her work on her latest model of automail that would no doubt be used on his brother. The pretty blond woman picked up a screw from her workbench and twisted it into place on the delicate piece of machinery, so into her work that she did not even notice the teen's fidgety dance behind her. As he ran his fingers through his messy, tawny hair, the boy grit his teeth and walked up to where she was working. He silently prayed that she wouldn't kill him for his request.

"Ah…W-Winry?" the teen stuttered.

The blond looked up, surprised to see the boy in her workshop and even more surprised to hear the hesitancy in his voice. The teen was usually bright and open, not afraid of anything. "What is it, Al? Is something wrong?" Winry asked, slightly concerned.

Alphonse blushed and looked nervously to the door and then back at Winry, not quite meeting her eyes. "Y-you like me, right?" Al asked, his already naturally high voice taking on an even sharper note in his unease.

"What?" Winry asked, confused. "Of course I like you, Al. You're family to me."

"N-no, that's, um, not quite what I meant. I-I mean, d-do you like me…like _that_?" the boy asked, blushing hard enough to turn his ears red.

Winry blinked, shocked, feeling her own cheeks heat up at the teen's forward question. Glancing at the door much like Al had done, she brushed her hair from her eyes and sat up straight. Clearing her throat and setting her work down she turned to face him completely, meeting his nervous gaze head on. "Yes, I _do_ like you like _that_," she confessed, feeling that honesty was always the best policy.

Al's eyes grew wide and looked away quickly, his hands nervously toying with the hem of his shirt. A small smile twisted its way onto his lips and he hurriedly said, "I-I like you too. Would you please be my g-girlfriend?"

Winry fought down the urge to giggle, feeling very much like a school girl with a crush as she watched Alphonse's shy awkwardness. "Yes," she replied, pleased that Al had made the first move.

"Th-then will you kiss me?" Al stumbled out

Winry's eyes widened in surprise, shocked by Al's forward request. Yes she wanted to kiss him, but something nagging her at the back of her mind. "I would like that very much, but, Al, you're so much younger than me. A minor. What would people think?"

The boy made a funny face, one that said he hadn't thought of that and didn't really care either way. "Does it really matter? I'm the same age as you, technically."

"Yes. No. I mean… I know you were born the same year as me, Al, but because of the transmutation to get your body back, physically you're only fifteen. People are going to look at us and think that I'm…a _pedophile_ or something!"

Al smirked. "I'll just tell them I have a baby face, and if they give too much of a fuss I'll show them my birth certificate or something," the teen said, taking the blonde's hands in his. "There's no rush either, Win. We can take things slow. I-I just want to be with you."

Winry wished Al didn't have a hold of her hands because she really wanted to cover her face with them to prevent the teen from seeing her blush further. "O-okay," Winry agreed. The grip on her hands tightened and Al flashed her a dazzling smile that left her breathless.

"You are so beautiful," Alphonse whispered, leaning over the blond. "I-I've wanted to kiss you for so long."

Winry tilted her head back to look at him, all thoughts of his brother teasing her about 'robbing the cradle' leaving her head as Al's hand found her chin and tilted her head back a little bit more.

Winry closed her eyes and was blown away.

The kiss was soft and slow but over before it had really begun.

Blue eyes fluttered open to find a rosy and awed Alphonse staring down at her, his hand still holding her chin gently.

"Something that chaste barely passes as a first kiss," Winry whispered.

"Well I-I thought anything more be inappropriate," Al said with a grin. "I wouldn't want you to corrupt my innocence or anything."

Winry blushed and rolled her eyes. "Shut up and kiss me again," she ordered grabbing Al's shirt and pulling him toward her.

"But I'm just a child," Al teased her lightly, resting his hands on her waist. "What will people think?"

"They'll think that you should listen to your elders," Winry said as she kissed him.


End file.
